


Trying to Read

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

It had been Friday afternoon when Dipper’s roommate suddenly announced he was heading out for the weekend with his band. The guy was always spur of the moment with that stuff. He complained a bit to Mabel about how he thought his roommate should have better planning in their regular evening conversations online.

Dipper realized he should have known better when he woke Saturday morning to a text from her simply saying, “OMW”. She was just as bad about sudden decisions. When he saw her walking across the green field between her parking space and his apartment, he decided to save his lecture for later.

Mabel’s silken green dress was a little darker than the grass she walked on with a sheen that glinted in the sunlight. She was in high heels, but it was the plunging neckline of the dress that really caught his attention. And a lot of other people, he noted irritably.

A slight stumble in due to the pressure on the heel’s impact into the soft terrain caused a jiggle that raised Dipper’s ‘excited’ status a bit more. When she reached him he wrapped an arm around her waist, resisting the urge to turn back and smirk at the others who had watched his braless girl cross the field.

It was the left shoulder that the straps fell off first as soon as they entered the apartment. The second the latch clicked he had shoved Mabel into the wall with the force of his kiss. For a faint second he wondered if that stumble was real or intended. The next second was him grabbing her breast, not caring about the answer.

That dress wasn’t going to be worn the rest of the weekend after how much it’d been messed up in that session. Fortunately, she’d brought a bag of other clothes that were still in her car. While he retrieved them, he could only think about how she seductively removed the dress just as he left.

The rest of the day was mostly the same. They ordered delivery for both lunch and dinner so they wouldn’t have to leave, preferring to cuddle up and watch TV until the next time one of them felt a twinge and they descended into debauchery.

Sunday morning, however, Dipper remembered something that shot his groggy brain into alarm. He was supposed to have read _A Thousand Acres_ for his Comparative Literature class. He’d planned to do it yesterday, but that obviously didn’t happen. He better get it done as soon as possible because Mabel wasn’t leaving until tomorrow morning.

Grabbing the book, he lay down on his back on the bed and started reading. He was about two pages in when Mabel came back from her bowl of cereal.

“Hey brotato, what’s up?”

“I have to finish this book for a class before tomorrow.”

“Procrastinating much?”

“Look, I was busy the rest of the week and with…other things…yesterday. The point is I have to get it done.”

“Fine fine,” Mabel said with a shrug, “but I get to cuddle while you read.”

“Alright, just don’t be too nuzzly. I really have to get this done.”

“Sure thing, brobro. I wouldn’t want you to have an A instead of an A+.”

She was mocking him but whatever. He didn’t mind the warm feeling of her pressed against him as he read. It kind of encouraged him to read faster so he could cuddle back. Unfortunately, that’d take a few hours.

Dipper was 50 pages in when Mabel complained about feeling a bit cold so they pulled the blanket over them. He was 73 pages in when she whine about wanting him to face her. Well, he could read on his side over her shoulder, so he rolled over and she snuggled into his chest. He was 117 pages in when she started drifting down into the covers.

He didn’t notice at first, only when her head was near his stomach. “Mabel?” he asked, confused as she slipped under the blanket. A hand on his crotch answered the question of what she was doing.

“Mabel, I really have to read this…” Dipper said, wishing he could put the book down.

“Then keep reading,” Mabel’s muffled voice came from under the blanket, “Don’t mind me.” His pajamas were pulled down over his rapidly growing cock.

Dipper turned back to his book, determinedly ignoring the soft, wet lips embracing him. Mabel wasn’t being too aggressive about it, so he got another page in before she made a quick plunge and his eyes unfocused.

He caught his breath as she returned to her slower ministrations. Two more pages and she plunged again. This time, though, she didn’t stop plunging unless she released him to ride her lips up his length or give it a lick.

Dipper had read the same sentence 20 times. One hand struggled to hold the book open as the other slipped down into Mabel’s hair. Words were starting to look jumbled so he just gave up, his thumb remaining where he had reached as the book fell closed on the bed.

He started panting as Mabel began bobbing full force, that tight feeling deep within growing and growing. He wanted to say her name but he choked when she slammed all the way down and he entered her throat.

Dipper shivered as he came just when she started pulling back. There was a light bit of drool on the bed, he vaguely noticed as he felt Mabel swallowing his seed without hesitation.

When she came back up, she noticed him still holding the book and her smile turned to irritation. “You were still reading!” she said, clearly disappointed at the thought that she hadn’t distracted him.

“No, I stopped a while ago,” Dipper answered. He gave her a kiss and her smile returned. “Maybe you can pick up where I left off, though,” he said, handing her the book and shuffling himself down under the covers.


End file.
